Nickelodeon's 36th Anniversary Party
Nickelodeon's 36th Anniversary Party is a Party game that celebrates the 36th Anniversary of Nickelodeon in January 1, 2016 for the Arcade, Home Consoles, Portable Consoles & iPod systems Characters Nicktoons *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy *Sheen *Carl Wheezer *Goddard *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Abbey Abominable *Holly Hobbie *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Ren *Stimpy *Rocko *Ickis *Arnold *Catdog *Eliza *Otto Rocket *Zim *GIR *Jenny XJ9 *Aang *Katara *Zuko *Toph Bei Fong *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *El Tigre *Frida Suraz *Tak *Otis *Bessie Higgenbottom *Skipper *King Julien *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Asmith *Doppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Po Panda *Korra *Raphael *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Sanjay Patel *Buhdeuce *SwaySway *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo *Pig *Goat *Banana *Cricket *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Lincoln *Lori *Leni *Luna *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lana *Lola *Lisa *Lily Teennick *Henry Hart *Captain Man *Dice *Babe *Kenzie *Drake Parker *Josh Nicols *Zoey Brooks *Ned Bigby *Kendall Knight *James Diamond *Carlos Garcia *Logan Mitchell *Carly Shay *Tori Vega *Kacey Simon *Kenan Rockmore *Kel Einstein Hypothalamus Kimble Nick Jr. *Dora *Boots *Blue *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Pablo *Naiya *Alana *Emma *Kate *Little Bear *Little Bill *Max *Ruby *Mike the Knight *Kai-Lan *Olivia *Oswald *Milli *Geo *Bot *Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Tyrone *Uniqua *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Wubbzy *Brobee *Muno *Toodee *Foofa *Plex *Wally *Norville *Blaze *Ryder *Marshall *Chase *Rubble *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Niko Tallides *Everest *Tracker *Sylvia *Arrby *Hazel Charming *Lavender *Posie *Shimmer *Shine *Oobi *Jack *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny Unlockable Nicktoons *Pearl Krabs *Karen *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Foop *Pixies *Norm the Genie *Dark Laser *Remy Buxaplanety *Imaginary Gary *Jorgen Von Strangle *Crimson Chin *Libby Folfax *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *King Goobot *Professor Calamitous *Vlad Plasmius *Nicolai Technus *Ember McCain *The Box Ghost *Skulker *Valeire Gray *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Cleo de Nile *Lagoona Blue *Ghoulia Yelps *Carrie *Amy *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster *Susie Carmicheal *Powdered Toast Man *Mr. Horse *Dib *Gaz *Almighty Tallest *Tak *MiMi *Brad *Tuck *Vexus *Sokka *Iroh *Azula *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato *Tenzin *White Pantera *Puma Loco *Black Cuervo *Senor Siniestro *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *El Oso *Django of the Dead *Pip *Abby *Pig *Bessy *Duke *Peck *Freddy *Penny *Portia *Gwen *Ben Higgenbottom *Happy *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Marlene *Maurice *Mort *Dr. Blowhole *Jeera *Keeko *Lok *Traloc *The Black Mist *Needles *Kyle *Boog *Oz *Aseefa *Dorkus & Pinter *Keswick *The Chief *Verminious Snaptrap *The Chameleon *Bird Brain *Master Shifu *Master Tigress *Master Monkey *Master Viper *Master Crane *Master Mantis *Master Splinter *B.O.B. *April *Megan Sparkles *Mr. Noodman *Rambamboo *Dade *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Mr. X *Mrs. X Teennick *Craig *Eric *Dustin Brooks *Chase Matthews *James Garrett *Dana Cruz *Lola Martinez *Micheal Barret *Nicole Bristow *Quinn Pensky *Logan Reese *Moze Mosley *Cookie Nelson *Katie Knight *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay *Gibby *Andre Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Molly Garfunkel *Zander Robbins *Stevie Baskara *Grace King *Nelson Baxter *Kevin Reed Nick Jr. = *Tico *Isa *Alicia *Swiper the Fox *Magenta *Green Puppy *Periwinkle *Shovel *Pail *Slippery *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *HoHo *Tasha *Austin *DJ Lance Rock *Bobgoblin *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Binyah Binyah Polywog *Sweetie *Sesame Workshop *Octo Blowhoe *Harvey Brown *Zooli *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Mary *Mel Bosses *Plankton *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Professor Calamitous *King Goobot *Vlad Plasmius *Valerie Gray *Vexus *Azula *Black Cuevro *Snotty Boy *Portia & Gwen *Dr. Blowhole *Traloc *Boog *Dorkus & Pinter *Verminious Snaptrap *The Chameleon *Bird Brain *Swiper the Fox *Crusher *Mayor Humdinger *Bobgoblin *Shredder *Mr. Noodman *Dade *Rambamboo *Drago Seatkovich *Trix (Icy, Darcy and Stormy) *Rocco *Evil Blob (Final) Minigames Loud House Trivia Category:Home Consoles,Portable Consoles & Ipod systems Category:Home Consoles, Portable Consoles & Ipod systems Category:Party Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon 36th Anniversary